Not All Scars Show
by fangirl123
Summary: Someone as emotionless as Sophia shouldn't have troble coping with her fathers death,but everyday feels like a nightmare, untill she meets a young boy, who's annoying habits distracts her.
1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~Studying. One of the easiest things I'd mastered. Of course, I really didn't have anything better to do, considering I never went out. Most people at my school took pity and asked me to come over to their house, which I kindly refused. I had better things to do.I was an A student; top of my class. Whenever I wasn't reading, I was studying just like I was now. My mother's voice drifted up from downstairs. She was talking to my father. Daddy had to work long hours because mom stayed home. "Well, how do you think I feel? Having to cook and clean not just for myself, but for that mental mute upstairs!" she yelled into the phone. She never cared if I heard. I smirked to myself. Her outbursts used to hurt me, but I'd gotten used to them. It seemed like daddy was the only friend I supper time had come I was half-way through the book I'd just started. It wasn't very good, but I hate to leave something unfinished. I sat at the table looking down at the home-cooked meal in front of me. Despite my mothers flaws, she was a very good cook."Hey, honey." My dad entered and took a whiff of the steak. "Mmm, smells good, sweetie." He smiled at my just made a non-committal noise and turned her head. She never deserved the kindness he showed her. He sat at the table before mom could dig in, and put out his hand, which looked dangerously close to being a bit off at the moment."Let's say Grace," he reminded her."Why?!"

She snapped suddenly, and a steely look came into her eyes. "If God gave a damn about me, then I wouldn't be thirty-two, with a mute freak for a daughter who won't talk to anyone but you! She should be grateful to me, after the pain I went through! I gained weight for her and still have it on my hips!" She pointed a skeletal hand at her nonexistent waist."Yeah, god forbid you weigh more than a pound…" I muttered."What did you say?!"

My mother stood up; the chair screeched horribly on the tiles as she shoved it back."Now, now…" Dad put a hand on my mother's arm. "Honey, maybe you should go to your room," he said to me, giving me an apologetic look. I nodded and walked down the hall. My mother's voice followed me the whole way, shrieking and crying and complaining until I slammed the door wasn't a perfect life, but it was my life.

………………………………........

(Sophia's POV)

I got on the bus and walked to the back-seat, alone of course, but I didn't mind. I used the free time to do my homework. It was so easy so I didn't bother to do it until minuets before class. I shifted awkwardly as a smelly boy sat by me smiling. I gave him a fake smile back and moved my chestnut brown hair out of my eyes so I could look out the bus window. It was a dark, rainy day, so my image reflected off the window. I looked at my emotionless blue eyes, I tried to smile, but it looked fake so I gave up. The bus jerked to a stop, causing most of the children to fall into the seat in front of them. Grumbling everyone made there way off the bus.

I made my was across campus, moving for English, ignoring the stares I could feel on my back. When I went to the stairs I realized I didn't have my books, sighing I practically ran down the now empty hallways and spun the lock, in a desperate attempt to make it to class on time.

Which I didn't.

Mr. Mason grumbled at me when I walked in and everyone was staring. Perfect. I took my seat quietly and looked down at my shoes, it wasn't worth paying attention too.

…………

"Sophia?!" the teacher called at me when I didn't answer his question. Sighing I looked up at him.

"A=14.0000 cm2, if you round it to the nearest thousand." I said in my monotone.

He looked slightly disappointed, "yes that's correct," he said as he spun around and started writing on the chalk board, causing frequent screeches to fill the room.

………………………………...

Finally when the last bell ended I made my way to my locker and just when I closed the lock, a force knocked me hard on the tiled floor, giving my an instant bruise on my head. I looked up at my attackers. Tammie Webb, a tall skinny blond girl who often picked on me.

"Well, girls looks like the mouse fell down isn't that sad?" she said making a sad mocking face, the other girls laughed along in sync.

I said nothing and got up but she pushed me into the locker holding me up by the collar of my black button up shirt.

"Where do you think your going?" she asked.

"Home," I stated blankly. She laughed a cold bitter laugh.

"I don't think so!"

"HEY!" a teacher yelled. "What's going on here?" she asked even though it was clear what was going on.

"N-nothing," Tammie said.

The teacher glared at her. "If I ever see you touch her again, your going to be expelled, do I make myself clear?" she asked in an intimidating voice.

Tammy nodded quickly. I picked up my school bag and went for home. Of course I missed the bus, but it was a nice day so I didn't mind.

When I reached my house, I was surprised to find that music wasn't streaming through the cracks like the way mom usually had it. I opened the door slowly and peered inside hesitantly. I walked to the stairs and slopped at the top when I heard my mom talking on the phone. I couldn't quite make her out, she was mumbling a lot. I a tip-toed back down the stairs and picked up the other phone to listen in.

"I don't know what to do, he left me with all this kid, and not to mention the debt! I could probably pay if off if I didn't have to support her too, but what am I gonna do Cassandra?" my mom asked.

"Listen Gena, all your life you've been taking care of that kid, you need to live a little! I'm sure I could get you into my country club, and there's a lot of nice rich men too!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, that sounds wonderful!" My mother pondered for a moment. "But. But what should I do with Sophie?"

"Ship her away, she'll get over it, it's not like she talked to you often anyways, she won't care." she explained.

I slammed the phone hard on the receiver, and moments later I heard my mother running down the stairs I glared at her.

"Where. Is. Dad?" I said through my teeth, I was in no mood for this.

She put on a fake sorrowful look. "Your father was working on the construction site and wasn't wearing his helmet honey," I flinched when she called me honey. This was definitely an act.

"And he, he got hit with a metal pillar that was swinging by. He didn't make it."

I felt my knees weaken, and there was a tight knot in my stomach.

"When did this happen?" the calmness of my voice shocked me.

"This afternoon." she answered, the sad look gone.

"You didn't even pull me out of school, to let me know my father had died!" I screeched, my hands baled into tight fist. I blinked away the tears. She said nothing.

"You know what, mom," I started my voice thick, my throat felt like someone was squeezing it. "Send me away, I never want to look at your face ever again," I said and ran up the stairs. She stayed quite but I know in the back of her mind she was glad to get rid of me. When I reached my room I started throwing clothes everywhere, in an attempt to pack. When the realization hit me I fell to the floor in tears.

My Daddy was dead. What do I do now?

A/N: ok so first chapters finally up! Reviewers get cookies! ^_^ if you don't mind them burnt lol.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to the sound of a car pulling into our yard. I didn't realize I cried myself to sleep. I started neatly putting my clothes into my suitcase. I couldn't cry anymore, it was almost like I was out of tears, but I still had that same knot in my stomach, and no matter how much I breathed in, my lungs couldn't get enough air.

I zipped the suitcase shut and walked over to the mirror. I was a mess, but I didn't care. I moved my dark brown hair into a pony, but some strains were stuck to my face because of my tears. My once blue eyes, were now blood shot red. I sighed, giving up I threw on some old blue jeans and a baggy t-shirt, I didn't care what I looked like.

Slipping on my sneakers I carried my suit-case down the stairs. I heard my mother in the kitchen talking.

"Yes, well, I don't want to give my baby away but, the cancer is taking over quickly and I want her to have a good future now."

Oh, so she was going to make it look like she cared?

"I understand, you're a very brave woman Mrs. Evans" an elderly voice said.

I snorted. Brave.

I walked into the kitchen to see an elderly man in a suit sitting down with my mother at the table. He gave me a smile, which is something I've seen a lot lately.

"Sophie honey, this is Roger. He's going to be taking you to an orphanage in Winchester, for smart kids like you, you'll meet lots of fr-"

"Orphanage?!" I screeched cutting her off. "I'm sixteen and I need to go to an orphanage?!"

She sighed. "I'm sorry dear but-"

"Your not sorry!" I yelled. I ran back and grabbed my bag. "Alright I'm ready to go" I said to Roger.

As we walked out I looked back to her. "Oh, and I do hope the 'cancer' gets better mom!" I snapped. She flinched and glared, but I didn't care.

We walked outside and he took my things and put them in the trunk of his old-fashioned car. I crawled in the back after he opened the door for me, tears escaping my eyes. This wasn't happening I told myself.

The drive was long, and the plane ride was even worse but we were first class thankfully, so I didn't get stuck next to some crying three year old.

I was asleep when we arrived to the orphanage Roger woke me up. I stared at the steel fence surrounding the castle-like building, it didn't feel homey in the slightest.

It felt like I was in school again, all eyes were glued on me, their whispers blew along with the wind. I hated being the center off attention, I wished I could just blend in with the background. When we reached his office he stopped.

"Your new name will be Sage. I am sorry, but I have to speak with somebody, you may do as you please, it's Friday, classes are over."

I nodded and walked away. What was I going to do for three days. At least with school I had something to occupy me. Then I remembered the Library. My escape! I practically ran to the third floor. Everyone was outside so no one was in the hallways, I reached the doors and it was almost like it had a sign that said, heaven.

I read most of the afternoon. It had a great supply of books, but whenever I got to a part that reminded me of daddy I threw away the book and picked up a new one. A couple of girl about my age came in laughing.

"Oh, you must be the new girl right? Figures you'd be here, almost all of the kids here are mental mute freaks." she said laughing, she was like a red haired version of Tammy.

"The only freak I see here is you," I muttered and walked out of the library. I didn't realized she followed me out, I bared my teeth, I was so sick of this, I'm not putting up with is now. I pivoted around to face her me feet planted on the ground.

"Oh, now I'm scared," she walked up to me and pushed me back so I would stumble, but I didn't fall. she laughed. I gained back my balance, and my right hand snapped forward, colliding with her cheek.

I looked down at her. "Don't. Touch. Me." I said and walked to my room. I waited in the plain room for someone to come up and say "Roger wants to talk to you," I'm sure they'd tell. I regretted hitting that girl now, it wasn't like me to lose my temper, I'd even apologize to her if it meant that I didn't have to go home. I wasn't proud of what I'd done, and I'm sure daddy wouldn't be either. I almost fell off my bed when I heard a knock on my door. I ran over to it and opened it. It was a maid, with American features and her gray hair tied tight in a bun.

"Roger would like to speak with you," she said quietly.

I nodded not making eye contact and made my way to his office. I heard him talking, so I pressed my ear to the door.

"Well, this is quite the surprise I appreciate you coming to visit, we haven't had much success since you left. In fact, some of them are becoming violent," I heard Roger say. I felt a pinch of guilt.

"It was no problem, there hasn't been a case that interests me so far so I told the others to take a vacation," an unfamiliar voice said. I sighed and knocked on the door.

"This will only take a moment" I heard him say.

"Enter," Roger said in a stern voice. "here we go" I thought. I opened the door slowly and shut it behind me. I stood there for a moment unsure.

"Please sit," Roger said in an angry voice. As I walked I looked at the boy in the other chair. He was sitting oddly, and had snow white hair. I sat down and waited.

"Violence here is not tolerated," he said, I didn't look at him, I stared at my feet.

"I know, I'm sorry. It wasn't appropriate, I'll apologise to her it won't happen again." I muttered.

He sighed and started to say something but his phone vibrated. He looked at the number.

"I'll be back in a moment," he said looking at the other boy. When the door closed I looked at the other boy, he had an amused look on his face.

"A girl in trouble for being violent, that has to be a first for Wammy's," he said twirling his hair not looking at me.

I felt heat boil in me. How dare he judge me, he doesn't have any right.

"It was a mistake, like I said before." I staid through my teeth. He shrugged and got off his chair and moved over to a piled of dice that have been previously stacked. He started stacking more.

"To many people let their emotions get the better of them" he said.

"I almost never do, this was a first for me, you have no right to judge me, you don't even know me." I stated.

"Hmm, that's true," he said.

I heard the door knob turn and Roger came back in. "you may leave Sage," he said but it sounded more like a command. I walked past the boy clipping his tower with my shoe on purpose.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." I lied.

An angry look came across his face, which was soon placed with amusement.

"It's fine," he said, so I turned to leave.

Great, this day was going perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend passed by quick, thankfully. I never did get a chance to apologise to the girl, she wasn't around for me to talk to her, maybe she was scared of me. I snorted, right like someone would be scared of me, a skinny, sixteen year old girl. Oh yeah, that's really threatening. Sighing I got up and put on a black shirt and jeans, the usual, I didn't bother to put my hair up, so it hung in my face covering my eyes.

I walked to my classes, hopefully these would be a little more challenging. Not paying attention I accidentally knocked someone over.

"Sorry sorry!" I said ad started picking up the papers he had dropped, I happened to glimpse at one of them.

Murder suspects proved guilty thanks to L.

I looked up at the hand that had been waiting for the paper, for once I got a look at his face.

"Hey, it's you. The one who said I couldn't control my emotions." I smirked." apparently I can't control my feet either right," I said looking at him, anger was on his face, but I continued.

"Well, I know something about you now, you're a really huge fan of L, or…. You are L and just have a huge ego," I giggled, anger still on his features. I sighed giving up.

"I guess I'll see you around," I said heading for class.

All class I couldn't concentrate, I kept thinking about the strange boy. Why was he so upset? Did I really bother him that much? Well he was the one who started it anyways. He seemed so upset when I made fun of L. Was he really that big of a fan? No, it was much more then that. Could he be…L? it would make sense, I did hear Roger say that they didn't have much success as him in a while. It could be him! Well, daddy always said, "confront the conflict". A shot of pain washed through me as I thought of him. I shook my head, as if denying myself to remember. I'll confront the conflict. I just have to figure out how.

………………………………....

After classes I made my way through the crowed halls. I tried to tune out most of the noise but some of the voices sneaked their way into my ears.

"I wish I knew who L is! I'm such a big fan" a young girl squealed. A boy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I'm so sure he'd be interested Kat, come'on Fay wanted to play soccer after class." the boy said.

She pouted. "Fine, but for the record, that wasn't what I meant." she said following him outside.

I could have told them. I could have told them I knew who L could be, but I didn't. if people found out who L was….well it just wouldn't be very good.

In a desperate attempt to hide from the crowd, I practically ran into the play room. Panting, I turned around and shut the door and leaned on it to catch my breath. When I controlled myself I turned around only to see none other then _him._

"_Hi," I said walked over to him and his tower. He didn't say anything._

"_Your still mad at me aren't you?" I asked._

"_Well, your smarter then I give you credit for," he answered in his monotone._

"_You don't have to be mean about it." I fumed._

"…_."_

_So he's going to stay silent. Great._

"_Look," I started. "I'm sorry, ok? Yeah I did mean to knock down your tower but, I didn't mean to run into you the other day."_

_He sighed. "Alright."_

"_And.." I continued. "I wouldn't want to be on the world's greatest detective's bad side." I said smirking, his head shot up._

"_How did you know?" he hissed._

"_It's just…it all fits together so easily," I said not baking from his intimidating glare._

"_Damn it, I should have been more careful." he muttered to himself._

"_I won't tell anyone." I assured. _

_He looked me in the eyes. "Do you promise?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Alright then."_

"_By the way….you still didn't tell me your name." I said._

"_Near."_

"_Hmm nice name, very…different. I'm soph--" I cut myself off. "Sage I mean."_

_He nodded but stayed silent._

"_Well I should go study, I'll see you later Near." he nodded and I left._

"_Well…at least I confronted him. Happy now dad?" I thought._

_A/N sorry for the short chapter...anyways please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

After classes I spent the whole afternoon looking for Near. I checked the playroom, outside, I even peeked in Roger's office but he wasn't anywhere. But I wasn't about to give up. I walked up and down every hallway, waiting to see that if he came out of his room, I'd find him. But of course, I didn't.

Sighing I slid down the wall and sat on the carpeted floor, putting my head in my knees. If I had not been listening I wouldn't have heard soft thumps pass by me. My head shot up.

"Hey!" I said politely. He sighed in defeat but kept walking. I walked in front of him to block his way. He was going to talk whether he liked it or not.

"I've been looking for you all day." I said smiling.

"Don't you get why I haven't been out." he said annoyed.

"Know I don't know why." I said, mocking his annoyed voice.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" he snapped, I flinched and looked down.

"Ok then," I said and walked away not looking back, tears escaping my eyes. I was looking forward to talking to him today, and I was nothing but a bother to him. I practically ran to vacant library. Why was I a bother to everyone? Was I that annoying? I mentally slapped myself in the face, all of these years I thought others were annoying…but here I was being the annoyer. I stiffened my cries and looked through the books finding something to distract me, but I'd only get to the first chapter and I'd be thinking about him again, thinking about how stupid it was for me to get my hopes up. Wait! No this doesn't sound like me, this isn't happening, I don't sympathize for myself. If he wants to be rude, then I'll let him be rude. But no one ever makes me cry….not anymore.

I stopped my way through them empty hallways, if was late, no one would be up at this time of night. Looking down at my feet I made my way through the shadows, that is until I made my way to the floor. Someone had walked into me. I rubbed my head.

"I'm sorry" a familiar voice said, my head shot up. Anger replaced all my thoughts about pain the moment I saw Near.

"What do you care anyway?" I snapped.

He said nothing and started walking. Sighing I picked myself up.

"Sorry." I said starting to walk the other way.

"For?"

I stopped and turned around, surprised he responded.

"For snapping at you" I said quietly.

"You had every right to be angry" he said twirling his hair, looking at the floor.

"You bumped into me accidentally, it hardly deserves to be snapped at" I replied.

"I'm talking about earlier. I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." he said sincerely.

My face turned red. "Y-you didn't hurt my feelings."

"I could see the tears in your eyes." he accused.

I looked down. "So?"

"So it wasn't right of me. You promised to keep my secret, the least I could to was be polite to you." he said looking at me.

I smirked. "You really want to make me feel better? Then….could I ask a favour?"

He sighed. "Why do I have the feeling I'm going to regret this."

……………………………….........

(Sophia's POV)

"Do I have to?" Near begged.

I rolled my eyes and sat down, this was going to be good. "Just read it Near!"

He sighed. "Sage is smarter and I am. She is pretty and not at all annoying." he muttered.

I smiled. "thank you for lying" I said giggling.

"not all of it was lies." he said.

I gasped. "You really think I'm smarter then you?!"

"Don't flatter yourself."

I laughed.

"So what was it?"

"You are pretty. But many females are pretty so don't let it go to your head." he said trying to down play it.

I grinned. "Thank you." I got up and tousled his hair. "your not bad yourself"

Under that white angelic like hair I could've sworn I seen a blush.

"Why did you hate me so much when we met?" I asked out of the blue.

"Competition" he said smirking but then his smiled dropped. "And…because you found out my secret. I was more mad at myself then you."

I nodded. "Do you still hate me?"

He thought for a moment gave a crooked smile.

"No, I've grown to like your company. It…amuses me."

"Glad to see I'm here for your entertainment." I said and for once…he laughed with me.

A/N: sorry this chapter took so long…had writers block :P


	5. Chapter 5

The last couple of weeks with Near had been the best weeks of my life, but when I had the occasional brake down I was glad Near wasn't there, I would look pathetic sitting on the floor holding my knees crying in pain.

We were sitting in his room eating lunch, for some odd reason he didn't like to eat in front of people. I picked up an orange slice and examined it.

"So, if you had a head quarters there, why'd you come here?" I asked.

"Did you want me to leave?" he said twirling his hair out of habit.

"No!" I said quickly, the thought of him leaving put a knot in my stomach, he was my painkiller, I know it was wrong to use him that way but I couldn't stop now, he was addictive.

He smirked. "To be honest I missed it here."

I nodded my head, not really listening. What if using him was wrong, what if I get too hocked on him and when he leaves--

"Sage? Are you alright?" Near asked in a concerned voice.

"Y-yeah fine" I lied.

"What's wrong? You can tell me, you've kept my secrets, I will keep yours," He urged.

I shook my head. "It's really nothing just day dreaming," I said faking a smile, I was very good at this.

He dropped the subject.

"You know I think you'd be a great detective, I mean your only a couple points behind my record," He said with a hint of pride that I hadn't surpassed him.

"Thanks I guess." I said not looking at him, worries still flying through my mind.

"Well, I have to be somewhere, I'm sorry but this is important."

I nodded and took the rest of my untouched food out of his room, I'd dump it somewhere later, I was not in the mood to eat. I had to quit Near, his drug was getting to me, I had to detox myself. I liked Near I really did, he was more of a friend then I could ask for but…I knew he would be leaving, and I didn't know how to survive without him, I needed to prepare myself for the worst. I needed to clear out his poison.

……………………………..

(Sophia's POV)

I locked myself in my room for the whole day, sitting alone like some psycho would in a mental ward. Near didn't drop by. Which I was thankful for, if I heard his voice, I wouldn't be able to hold back, I'd relapse, I'd give in to his drug, use him for my comfort. But it was better this way.

It really was.

What happened to me? I was a strong person I could handle this, I could, I could. I repeated that in my head over feeling like that train in "The little Engine that Could" but I just couldn't convince myself. I wasn't a strong person anymore. It was time to face the fact my father was dead, and he wasn't coming back.

I put my head in my knees, feeling like a child as I cried and chanted "I want my dad"

This was the breakdown I'd been waiting for, been putting off. I clutched my knotted stomach and tears streamed down my face. I didn't muffle my cry out like I usually did, I didn't care if anyone heard me. I just had to get it out. My dad was dead, my mom didn't want me, nobody did. I used Near for my selfish needs, now I was getting pay back, I deserved this. I deserved every last tear.

A/N: sorry for the sort chapter, next one will defiantly make up for it.


	6. Chapter 6

(Sophia's POV)

I laid on the floor, knees still pulled close to my chest. I had a head ache from crying. I got up and looked in the mirror. My dark brown hair was a mess and my blues eyes were swollen from crying. But I honestly didn't care what I looked like. I dragged myself over to the bed and laid there for a long time, not thinking about anything, just feeling the despair I deserved.

Knock Knock…

My body shot up at the sound of the door. I couldn't let anyone see me like this, at least not Near.

"W-who is it?" I asked.

"Near." replied the angelic voice.

I silently cursed and pulled my hair into a pony, there wasn't much I could do about my eyes. I walked over and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Hello Sage" Near said looking down. "Would you like to eat dinner with me today?" he asked.

"Dinner?" I looked at him confused. Had I really been lying around all night?

"Yes." he said.

"Sur-" I cut myself off. Near was a drug, this had to stop now, "No, Near I don't want to eat with you." I said holding back the tears. "I don't want to talk to you anymore either,"

He looked up confused but let it go.

"Very well, goodbye then." He said walking away.

I shut the door softly and lied on the floor, holding my knees resisting the urge to run out and tell him I wanted to talk to him. I wanted a friend, but Near was going to be leaving, and things would be better this way.

………………………………...................

(Sophia's POV)

I threw on a clean pair of jeans and a T-shit and make my way down to the cafeteria, somewhere I knew Near wouldn't be. I didn't feel like eating but I wasn't stupid, in fact I was the very opposite, I knew I had to eat or else I would starve, or at the very least someone would think I had an eating disorder.

I moved my way through the line and took my food to an empty table. It was just like the first day I came here, I could feel every set of eyes planted on me only now it really felt like it was getting to me, I jumped up, put my half eaten food in the trash and went to get my school supplies for nest class.

………………………………..............................

I made my way to the back of the room and took a seat. The teacher started doing attendance so the room was filled with constant repeated "here's".

"Sage" the teacher called out and scratched out my name before I could answer.

"Umm here?" I called quietly.

The teacher looked up and crossed her arms.

"Oh, so your actually here today Sage?" she asked.

I remained silent and she handed me a pile of paper that had enough pages to fill a dictionary.

"This is the work you missed, I suggest you catch up." she said glaring at me, I nodded.

For the rest of the lesson the teacher paid no attention to me, which I wasn't too upset about, I wasn't one for attention, but when the bell rang I couldn't wait to get out that door. Making my way up to my room I was thankful for the work, at least this would be a distraction from him.

I stopped dead in my tracks. I felt the oxygen leave my lungs as I thought about Near. "Ugh!" I thought. "Why is it so hard to forget him? Why can't I just move on?" I held back tears and practically ran to my room. I flipped through the pages like it was first grade work. My mind was on over drive, and sadly I was soon out of work. I panicked, I couldn't stay here, I'd go crazy by myself! Then I thought about the Library, "heaven" as I referred to it when I first arrived. I ran up the stairs until I made my way to those familiar wooden doors. I pushed my way through and started making my way through the nearly vacant library except for a boy leaning against a shelf flipping through the pages like he had a photographic memory. His sandy long locks blocking his eyes as his finger turned the book's page. I walked past him and looked through the books. Standing a few feet away from him I started searching through the mystery section looking for a particular book I had seen earlier. I silently cursed when I couldn't find it. I started to walk past the tall boy when I happen to notice the title his book.

"There it is." I said out loud the boy looked up. Blood rushed to my cheeks as I realized I had said that out loud.

"Pardon me?" he asked in a slight British accent.

I tried to force out a word but his vibrant hazel eyes intimidated me. He raised an eyes brow when I didn't answer.

"I umm, was just looking for a book, and I seen that you had it. I guess I should learn not to speak my mind so much, sorry" I explained.

"Oh, I see. Then here, take it." he said holding out the book.

"Oh, you don't have too-"

"Take it. I've read it a great deal of times, it's a very good book."

I nodded and took the book. "Thank you," I said quietly.

The boy walked past me and left the library. Maybe I could go talk to him, if he was hear as long as I was, then maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to befriend him


	7. Chapter 7

I sat in the Library trying to read the book but thoughts of Near and the mysterious boy kept crawling in my head. What is it with boys here? Why do they always have to be so mysterious?

"Damnit" I said out loud. I had been wanting to read this book for quite sometime and now I couldn't even enjoy it.

"Is something wrong?"

My heart stuttered as I quickly lifted my head to see none other then the living ghost Near. Tears pricked my eyes threatening tears, I regretted my harsh words I said to him earlier.

"Oh, I forgot you didn't want to talk to me. Sorry." He said as he turned back around.

My lower lip quivered. I held back the tears, I was sick of crying it was nothing but a waste of time, just like emotions, but still…

"Near wait!"

He stopped but didn't look back. "Yes?"

I sighed trying to word what I was going to say. "I um… didn't mean what I said earlier when I told you that I didn't want to talk to you."

He turned around and raised an eyebrow at me. "Then why--"

"Because I panicked." I said cutting him off. "If you really are L, and you weren't just kidding before, then that means your going to be leaving soon. I didn't want to get attached to someone for them to leave me again."

"Again?" he asked.

I sighed, "My father died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's off topic" I said shrugging ignoring my heart which gave a squeeze whenever I thought of dad.

"Well if you don't want to talk to me, it's perfectly understandable, believe me when I say it won't hurt my feelings,"

I gave a smirk, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Possibly" he said with a coy smile.

I laughed, which shocked even myself considering how long I had heard the sound. It was amazing the effect Near had on me, my aching heart was already beginning to numb. It was true his drug was addictive, but can one blame me for relapsing?

I stood up putting the book in a random section, suddenly not interested anymore.

"Do you want to grab something to eat?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and we headed off to the cafeteria.

* * *

I plopped myself on the bed, while Near stood in the doorway awkwardly.

"You can come in you know" I said laughing.

He walked in slowly causing the wood flooring to creek softly.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"I suppose,"

"Well what kind of movies do you like?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't watch movies often."

I rolled my eyes. "That doesn't surprise me,"

I looked through my small collection of mostly horror movies. I remembered when dad and I used to watch horror movies when I was younger. Some of them never scared me but I got a thrill out of the suspense.

I clutched my stomach as I thought of dad. It did a flip-flop inside, I inhaled deeply calming myself.

"Are you alright?" Near said tilting his head slightly.

"Erm, yeah I'm fine, just stomach problems," I lied looking down at the DVD's.

I got up picking up a random disk and put it in the DVD player I had brought with me. Both Near and I sat on the floor leaning against the bed while I skipped through the previews. Once the movie had started I breathed a relieved sigh, realizing what a good movie I had chosen. I secretly hopped I would see Near jump. Sadly no such luck. Half-way through the movie I found myself hiding my face slightly. I peaked up once I heard Near chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked.

He made no attempt to hide the amusement on his face, "You get scared but the stupidest things"

"I'm not scared," I argued.

"Is that so? Then could you please explain why you were hiding your eyes?" he replied smirking.

I exhaled loudly and didn't respond.

"That's what I thought" he said smugly.

"Shut up," I snapped looking at the small screen.

"Hmm, very defensive," he replied, still smirking.

My hand twitched threatening to hit him. "I never noticed how annoying you were," I said through my teeth.

"I never noticed what a temper you had, it's rather childish." he said twirling his hair.

I turned to glare at him which he returned with a stronger glare.

"What is it with people and their emotions, it's pathetic really," he said.

"It's not pathetic to show someone you care once in a while, even though it gets you nowhere it's always nice to know that your not being completely ignored!" I yelled.

"I am not ignoring you,"

"No but, I mean… Ugh! Stop confusing me!" I snapped again.

"I didn't think I was being confusing. The vocabulary I used was quite simple"

I glared at him.

He smirked.

I studied over his perfect futures trying to hold my glare, which was becoming more and more difficult while studying the angelic eyes, but I managed, that is until I got to his exposed color bone. I could feel the heat rush to my face, I turned away quickly, my heart thumping in my chest.

"Is something wrong? Your face is very red." he said, amusement still lingering in his voice. But I didn't pay attention to that, his voice was still ringing in my ears like bells. I played with my hair nervously.

"I'm fine" I answered once I could finally speak.

He grabbed my wrist gently.

I held my breath.

"You don't usually twirl your hair." he said now curious. But I couldn't pay attention to his voice now, all I could think of, was his touch. Of course it was a simple gesture to him, but it left me breathless. When I didn't respond he let go.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." he said.

"No! you didn't at all, I mean I'm just… dazing off I suppose" I said quickly.

He looked in my eyes again.

"Is the movie really bothering you?" he asked now surprisingly concerned.

"No. In fact it was boring me I was going to turn it off." I replied.

"Is that so?" he said giving a wryly smile.

To prove myself I got up in a hurry and took out the DVD. A little to quickly though, I tripped over one of the cords and fell on the floor with a loud thump, dropping the disk.

Near rushed over. "Are you alright?" he asked looking me over.

"I think so," I said rubbing my head. "What about he DVD?"

"…."

"Near?" I asked.

"Your really that concerned about it?"

"Yes"

"It's broke" he said bluntly.

"Damnit"

"It's not like you were watching it anyways" he said.

I said nothing as I tried to get up. He gripped my arm as he pulled me up with him. I was shocked by the sudden closeness.

"You should be more careful." he said.

I didn't respond I could feel was the coolness of his breath on my face, I started panting.

"Are you alright?" he said letting go of my arm but made no attempt to move.

"I'm f-fine." I lied.

"Your face is red again," he said.

"I think I'm just tired." I said.

"Hmm I should let you rest then" he said looking at the time, we had been in my room longer then I thought.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I said as he turned around.

"Yes, tomorrow"

"You will be here right?" I asked panicking. I suppose he could here the strain in my voice because he gave a thoughtful smile.

"Yes I will be here"

A/N: WoWs it took a long time to get this up. Sorry I've been so lazy I'll try to update more!. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

(Sophia's POV)

I stayed up most of the night thinking of Near, why couldn't I just forget him? every time I thought of him it made my heart stutter, my breath uneven, this feeling was driving me insane, I knew it was pathetic but I needed to see him again. I checked the time. 1:34am. It wasn't that late, at least not for Near. I jumped out of bed, still wearing my pyjama's and went for the door, I was about to open it until I caught a glimpse of myself on the knob. I immediately recoiled back from the knob. My once perfectly straight brown hair looked as if a rat had nested in my hair. I desperately brushed through my hair, not paying attention to why I was actually caring about how I looked. Once I looked presentable I left for Near's room. I tipped toed down the stairs feeling like some sort of spy in one of those movies. I was rather excited to see him, that is until I reached his door.

Maybe I shouldn't go see him, it is pretty late, but I didn't get my hopes up to knock them down myself. It took all the courage I had in my body to make three little taps on the door. A part of me wished he was sleeping and a part of me hoped he would answer the door.

He opened the door, I held my breath.

"Sage?" Near said questionably. "I thought you were tired"

"Me too" I muttered looking at the floor.

"Is there something you needed?"

"N-not really, I was just seeing if you wanted t-to talk." I mentally cursed for stuttering like an idiot.

"Oh, I see. Well you could come in if you like. Though, please try not to knock over the tower I've been working on,"

He opened the door to reveal several hundred dice stacked on one another.

"Wow" I said in awe.

"Yes, please don't kick it this time like you did before,"

I grinned. "Don't tempt me then,"

He gave a crooked smile.

I looked around his room and for once noticed his bed or technically a mattress laying on the floor. I suppose there were always too many toys in the room for me to notice before.

"Why is your mattress on the floor?" I asked.

"Because I can't sleep unless my feet are touching the floor." he mumbled.

I raised an eyebrow. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised." I said laughing.

He said nothing.

I walked over to his "bed" and plopped myself on it, much like I do my own. I didn't know why but, being around Near made me strangely comfortable.

He followed me slowly, then gently sitting down on the bed, twirling his hair.

"Are you here because the movie gave you nightmares?" he asked.

"No! Would you drop that, I told you before it didn't scare me!"

He chuckled and shook his head. "You amaze me sometimes,"

I blushed. "W-why's that?"

"I'm not entirely sure, maybe it's your temper, or how you must love to argue because a normal person wouldn't do it as much-"

"Your calling me abnormal?" I said raising an eyebrow.

He smirked. "I suppose you right, but don't interrupt me. I also think your blush amazes me, it appears so easily, especially when your mad," he said.

Of course all this made me blush which caused him to have a cocky smile. He touched my cheek.

"I told you so," he said grinning.

I couldn't speak all I could think of was his closeness, his sweet breath, my pounding heart, it was all making me so dizzy.

"Sage, are you alright? Your breathing quite heavy"

"I umm, I-" I couldn't finish my sentence.

"Hmmm, you don't mind if I test a theory do you?" he asked.

"N-no" I stuttered, unsure.

"Alright then…"

He moved his hand to cup my face and leaned in, I could feel his breath of my face. I gasped my heart was pounding. His beautiful large eyes were studying my face, after what seemed like an eternity, he pulled away smiling.

"What was that about?" I asked, once I caught my breath.

"I had a theory the reason you blushed so much was because you were attracted to me. I think I just proved my point." he said smugly.

I couldn't say anything my voice was caught in my throat, I couldn't even hear what he was saying my ears were ringing and my face felt hot. I suddenly regretted going to Near's room. Without another word I got up quickly, trying to make it out before he could see the tears forming from embarrassment. I almost reached the door handle before Near grabbed my wrist.

"Let go." I said tugging back my hand.

Near signed. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you. I don't have much experience when it comes matters like this, I sometimes forget how insensitive I can be."

I continued to pull at my hand. "You don't need to apologise, I'm just pathetic, using you so I can feel better.."

"I don't understand." he said.

Tears started over flowing and ran down my cheek, I stopped tugging my arm and wiped them away with my free hand. "I never really got over my father's death, I couldn't really deal with it, I kept telling myself there wasn't enough time to greave over it, but I couldn't help it. But talking with you helps it, I feel a lot better when I'm with you. I understand if you want to leave, you don't want anyone attached to you."

Near stood there looking at me in shock. "I make you feel better?"

"Yes"

He sighed. "It is true that I don't want anyone attached to me, but as much as wish I couldn't say this, I have grown a liking to you. Don't ask me why, that much I haven't figured out yet."

I stopped crying and tried to rearrange his words so they made sense in my head. "You… like me?"

"Yes"

I didn't know what to think, all I could feel was my heart that felt like it was pounding at my chest a mile a minuet.

He smiled. "Your blushing again."

I put a hand on my cheek, it was burning hot. Near took the hand that was twirling his hair and put it on my hand which was touching my face, at first I winced at it's coldness, but then he took a step closer and all I wanted was for his touch. I boldly took my hand and ran my fingers through his soft thick hair. A small but visible pink blush appeared on his face. It was so beautiful. I didn't want the moment to end. Taking a deep breath, I slowly moved in towards his lips. Our lips gently touched, all I could feel was his soft cool lips on mine, slowly moving in synchronization.

I tangled both of my hands through his hair, I felt his shaky hands on my waist. My cheeks were burning and I felt light headed. I bravely traced my tongue over his bottom lip, I heard a soft groan from his chest as he crept his tongue in my mouth. Are tongues toyed together, and I soon found myself gasping for air. I pulled back reductively, and started panting. He gave a cocky smile but was surprisingly breathing harder then normal. There was nothing either of us could say, but it wasn't an awkward silence, though he was the first who broke it.

"Do you need to sit down? You seem out of breath,"

I nodded blushing a deeper red. I took my arms away from his neck and turned to walk towards his bed, I guess it had taken more out of me then I had thought because I lost my balance and fell into Near's tower.

"Damnit, I'm sorry Near." I said sitting up.

He sighed. "I should have known bringing you here with something breakable wouldn't turn out well."

"Sorry"

"Don't apologise" he said helping me up. "It's not your fault your so incredibly clumsy" he said grinning.

I glared.

He opened his mouth to say something but his phone vibrated in his drawer. He walked over to answer it and took one look at the number.

"I'm sorry I need to speak in private." he said.

"I understand." I said and reductively left his room. With his lips still lingering on mine, I walked back up the stairs, wondering how important the call was.

A/N: ok soooo…I hope I didn't make this cheesy! X3 please review!! 3


	9. Chapter 9

(Sophia)

I couldn't sleep the rest of the night, all I could keep thinking of was Near. He was more then a friend that was for sure, he had been there for me when I needed him and didn't ask for anything in return. My heart finally felt somewhat whole again.

I got out of bed at six thirty, tired of trying to fall asleep. I was about to put on my jeans when I thought of the cashmere skirt I had brought. Slipping it on I forgot how long ago I had gotten this, because it went about three inches higher then my knee. None the less, it still made me feel pretty…and uncomfortable.

Now there was the panic of my shirt. I dug through the bottom of the drawer to find a white lacy tank top that would look nice with the cream-colored shirt.

Brushing my hair I looked in the mirror and smiled. It shocked me how much I had changed since I had been here, both mentally and physically. My hair had grown a good four inches now hanging to the middle of my back in loose curls. I seemed more curvy, and grown up.

Slipping on my brown, never worn, flats, I walked down the stairs to Near's room. Feeling very confident as I made some boys and even a couple girls stare. But all the false confidence was useless as I knocked on Near's door.

"…."

No answer.

I knocked a second time.

"…."

Still nothing.

My whole body began to panic, what if that call was a call saying he had to leave. What if he already left, without even saying a goodbye to me. My hands started shaking as I raised my hand again to knock on the door.

"Sage?"

I turned around to see Near standing there twirling his hair. I watched his eyes look me over, and I could feel the heat rush to my face.

He cleared his throat. "You look lovely this mourning"

I managed to get out a quiet "thank you"

"Where were you?" I asked.

His eyes finally drifted back to my face. "Talking to roger."

"Oh."

"I suppose you'd like to come in?" he asked.

I nodded my head as we walked in. I was surprised to see no towers of any kind stacked up.

"I put everything away, I figured you'd be coming today and I didn't want another tower knocked over." he explained.

"Oh" was my response.

He walked over to the bed and I followed him as we both sat down.

"Since when do you wear skirts?" Near asked curiously.

"I don't know, I just felt like it today." I said still blushing.

He reached his hand up and started twirling my hair.

"I like your hair down" he said.

But once again I couldn't concentrate on his words. I put my hand on his cheek and leaned in. I was only a half an inch away before Near sighed, his cool breath washing over my face. He pushed me back apologetically.

"I don't understand.." I said looking in his eyes. Why did he rejected me?

"Sage, there's something I need to tell you. The phone call last night was from a colleague of mine. There's a case there that I need to work on, I was making flight arrangements with Roger.

My stomach dropped tears overflowing like a water fall down my face.

"D-don't go" was all I managed to get out.

He touched my cheek. "I have to."

I leaned my face into his hand. "Let me come with you."

"No." he said, his lips pressed into a hard line.

"Why not? You said so yourself I'd make a great detective!" I exclaimed.

He pulled his hand back. "Yes I did say that, and you will be. But I am not going to put your life in danger because I care about you."

"Near that makes no sense, if you care about me wouldn't that be why you wanted me there?!"

He sighed. "I knew you were going to be stubborn about this. The answer is no."

"But Near I-"

"This is nonnegotiable" he said bluntly.

Did this not effect him at all?

"Near, you're the only person I have left. Please don't go" I nearly whispered.

He said nothing for a long moment. I took advantage of the silence and forcefully pressed my lips against his. At first he was non responsive, so I started to pull away, but his hand tangled in my hair and he pressed me closer. I could feel his cool breath in my mouth. I pushed him down on the bed making it a more passionate kiss. I started kissing his neck, and he couldn't help but let out a soft moan. I started unbuttoning his shirt when he grabbed my wrist.

"Sage, no." he said firmly but still out of breath.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because if that were to happen, I don't think I could ever leave you here. I don't want a bigger attachment."

So he did care.

I sat back on the bed, still blushing. "Take me with you. I won't even get involved with the case, I'll be quiet and stay out of the way, I promise"

He sighed. "You promise?"

I smiled and nodded my head.

"Fine then. But on one condition"

"Anything" I replied.

"You try your best to leave my towers in peace."

A giggle bubbled up my throat. "Alright"

He kissed my cheek. "Then I suggest you go pack"

A/N: sorry I made the chapter so short. But the next one will defiantly be longer. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**SPOILER ALLERT!! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER SHOWER NEAR'S TRUE NAME!!! **

**(Sophia's POV)**

**The journey to Near's headquarters seemed to have taken forever. I had fallen asleep on Near twice, which he didn't seem to mind. I sifted in the back seat of the car, I was getting rather impatient with the long wait.**

"**Are we almost there?" I whined.**

**He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes."**

"**How much longer?" I asked, not being able to ask the driver because of the tainted glass between us.**

"**Sage. Please." Near complained.**

"**But I'm tired of waiting" I urged.**

"**I am never traveling with you again," He mumbled annoyed.**

**I smirked. "Yes you will."**

"**What makes you so sure?" he said looking at me.**

**I leaned in and kissed his lips softly tousling his hair with my fingers. My head was spinning in the total bliss of the moment, my heart pounding when I pulled back a inch just to look into his eyes, I felt him breath unsteadily on my lips, washing over my face.**

"**I see your point" he said finally.**

………

* * *

"**Wow" I said as I looked around the Huge white/grey room. Several large television screens covered almost an entire wall. My voice echoing off in silence.**

"**This is impressive for a…how old did you say you were again?" I asked.**

"**18, and if your done looking I'll show you your room."**

"**oh, alright."**

**I followed Near out the doors into the elevator. I watched him as he hit the buttons.**

"**15th**** floor?" I asked.**

"**Yes. Your not Scared of heights are you?"**

**I suddenly felt queasy. "N-no."**

**He grinned. "Just don't look out the windows and you should be fine."**

**The elevator doors dinged open, and I followed him out again, much slower this time though. The sudden queasiness soon vanished as he turned the door knob open to the beautiful white apartment. The flooring was hardwood, making it more homey, and the plush cream-colored furniture made me feel comfortable.**

"**Near this is absolutely beautiful." I said in awe, taking off my shoes.**

**He nodded , already in sock feet.**

**I walked down the narrow hallway, looking in the bright bathroom on my way, finally making my way to the master bedroom, I turned toward Near before opening the door.**

"**Why don't you stay here with me for a while?" I said wrapping my arms around his neck, trying to be seductive but it nearly came out as a nervous whisper.**

**He touched my now burning cheek. "I can't, I've got things to do."**

**Without another word he kissed my cheek, longer then usual and left me alone in my new apartment. I sighed, feeling alone once again, the bitter feeling crawling back into my heart, stealing air from my lungs, tears stinging my eyes. I through open the bedroom door, slamming it behind me, not bothering to look around, I sat down beside the bed crying. I knew Near would be back, that isn't what upset me, but without him there the thoughts crept of my dead father. I remember how dad would comfort me when I would cry, how he would stick up for me when mother would talk me down to nearly nothing. All these feelings finally coming back with a vengeance had me holding my torso for air. I eventually started to feel light headed from crying. I feel asleep on the cold floor.**

………………………………

* * *

"**Sage?" Near said shaking me slightly.**

**My eyes fluttered before opening. I looked at Near, breath exhaling my lungs in a loud **_**whoosh.**_

_**The light shun on his think white hair, giving him a glow.**_

"_**Sage? Are you alright?" Near asked raising an eyebrow.**_

_**I smiled, used to pure bliss I felt around Near. I touched his cheek. "Your beautiful you know."**_

_**He gave a confused look. "Thank you?" He moved a strand on hair away from my face.**_

"_**I came up to check on you and I found you asleep on the floor. Is the bed not to your liking?" he asked.**_

"_**No, I mean yes. I um, just didn't get to it, I sorta just dropped" I said smirking, now looking around the room for the first time. The walls across the room were all windows, shining in light from the afternoon sun. The wood flooring was a light color, matching the ones in the living room. The bed I had been leaning on was king sized, with a fluffy white blanket over top of it, plus the appliances like the Television and computer, it was a gorgeous room.**_

_**Near narrowed his eyes. "Why do you keep lying to me?"**_

_**I cowered under his glare. "I-I don't know what your talking about"**_

"_**Yes you do. I've never pushed it before, I thought you'd tell me eventually, do you not trust me?"**_

_**I gave a confused look. "Near what are you talking about?**_

_**He sighed. "Your eyes are red, your hair is slightly messy, I found you on the floor, you've been crying and you won't tell me why."**_

_**I looked down. "It doesn't matter,"**_

_**He cupped my face, forcing me to look at him. "Sage, I care about you, please tell me what's bothering you."**_

_**And so I did.**_

_**I explained how I break down every time he leaves, how I feel so alone, and don't know how to deal with my father's death still three months after his death. I told Near about the way he makes me feel when I talk to him, even look at him. I never thought I could tell someone the things I told him. We talked for hours, sometimes laughing, other times I cried, and he was there to hold me when I did. After a long quiet moment he looked at me.**_

"_**Are you hungry?"**_

_**I looked up questionably. "I suppose, but why-"**_

"_**I'll order something and have it picked up, I've yet to eat also." he explained.**_

"_**Oh"**_

"_**What would you like me to order?" he asked.**_

"_**Anything really, I'm not a picky eater."**_

_**He sighed. "Your not helpful."**_

_**I laughed.**_

"_**I'll go tell an associate of mine what to get…will you be fine by yourself?" he asked.**_

"_**Yes." I said honestly. I felt more complete, like a weight was lifted off my shoulders, though the ache was still there, I could handle it better.**_

_**I waited in the small bright kitchen for Near's return. Turning on some music to distract myself. The music lifted my mood and I soon found myself singing along, smiling, washing the already clean counter. **_

"_**You've got a nice voice, it has a soft sound"**_

_**I dropped the cloth I had in my hand, cheeks flushing, I turned around mortified to see Near holding two take out boxes.**_

_**He gave an apologetic smile. "I'm not joking, it is very nice."**_

_**I glared.**_

_**He sighed. "Will it make you feel better if I enter more noisy next time?"**_

"_**Yes, please" I answered.**_

"_**Alright. Anyways I requested white rice and seasoned chicken, I hope that's alright."**_

_**I nodded, more eager to eat. He set the Styrofoam boxes on the glass table. Sitting down across from Near I opened the box, smelling the aroma.**_

"_**Mmmm. You've got good tastes, it smells great." **_

_**He smiled and took a tiny bit of his chicken.**_

_**We were quiet most of the meal, but it wasn't the awkward silence, more comfortable.**_

_**I closed my empty box sighing in satisfaction.**_

"_**That beats Wammy's food by far."**_

_**He smiled still finishing his food. Despite his quick mind, he was a very slow eater. I got up from the table to throw my empty box in the garbage, then left to the bathroom to brush my teeth. By the time Near had finished his meal and already put it in the garbage. We sat on the couch together talking for a while before Near excused himself.**_

"_**Can't you stay just a littler longer please?" I nearly begged.**_

"_**I'm sorry Sage. The whole reason I came here was to work on a case, which I remember you clearly stating you would not interfere with." he said firmly.**_

_**I didn't complain further, I could tell when he had his limit. I pulled him for a quick his before he left. I giggled when he had a blush on his cheeks before he left.**_

_**I sighed laying on the couch when I heard the door shut softly. Trying to occupy myself I turned on the television to the news channel, it was almost as if I hadn't been on earth while I was with Near. At first nothing captured my interest I just listened to the hum of the news anchor's voice, that is until she said something that captured my interest.**_

"_**This may be a good reason to talk to your children about what information you share on the internet. All U.S government files, and/or profiles have been hacked and classified information has been leaked. The source of the hacker or hackers have not been identified yet. Also all money stored in banks across the U.S have been decreased to nearly nothing. Leaving millions of people mortified, and scared for their finical future. Statistics say this may be the next great depression. I'm Trisha Thompson, THN News."**_

_**So this is what he's been working on. I felt a pinch of anger that he didn't think I could handle that. I was a big girl. Then again with the way I was acting lately I guess I can see why he didn't. I turned the T.V off, wishing I never turned it on in the first place. I got up washing Near's and my own fork for a good 10 minuets just occupying my hands, before giving up and drying them, I began to pace, panicking. What if he gets hurt or even killed?! I couldn't live with that, it hurt just to think about it. I banished the thought replacing it with anger, it felt better then being upset. After a good four hours I looked outside again, despite Near's advice. I was too worried to be scared, I just looked out into the city lights.**_

_**I heard the door click. I turned around to see Near with a cool expression on his face.**_

"_**Did I enter loud enough?" he said smirking.**_

_**I glared and crossed my arms.**_

"_**What's wrong Sage?" **_

"_**When exactly were you going to tell me about your investigation? I may not have any say in what you do, but I can see the news Near, I'm not an idiot, you must have known I would have found out sometime or another. I just wish I would have found out from you, I mean, what if your killed ?! How would I know the reason? Your 'associate' would tell me? I doubt that! Why do you keep things from me I told you everything about me and yet you hide all these things.." my voice started cracking, tears overflowing my face.**_

_**He walked over to me, a guilty look on his face. "Sage…please do not cry."**_

"_**Why?! Because showing emotion is pointless? Well I'm sorry Near but I am human!" I said sitting on the couch with my hands in my face. He sat beside me.**_

"_**No, it's because I don't want to see you upset. Weather you believe it or not I care about you Sage, the reason for me not telling you, is because you seemed so happy without knowing, I didn't want to be the one to ruin that. I'm sorry it was wrong I know, I will try my best to be more open with you, but please understand what I do, I do it to try and make you happy."**_

_**Tears kept flowing down my face, but not from the hurt, but from his sincere words. He wiped the tears off my cheek with his hand.**_

"_**N-near, I'm sorry I over-reacted." I managed to choke out. **_

"_**It's fine. I understand." He said. He slowly leans in softly kissing my lips, he started to pull away but I tangled my fingers through his white soft hair. My heart was pounding all I could think or feel was him. I knew at that moment I loved him. I loved Near. He's the only thing that made me truly happy, even if he didn't feel the same way, I was happy he even bothered. He pulled back panting.**_

"_**S-sage, I.." Near started.**_

"_**Yes?" I said panting also.**_

_**He seemed to think about something for a moment.**_

"_**Never mind it's nothing important."**_

"_**But we just had a conversation about being more open!" I complained.**_

"_**Yes but, don't worry you'll know soon enough." **_

_**And without another word he got up and left.**_

……………………_

* * *

_

_**The rest of the month my whole world revolved around Near, I kept thinking about how lucky I was just to have him in my life, but I so badly wanted to tell him I loved him.**_

_**Over the month Near would give me pieces of the case, just enough to have some soft of idea what was going on, it wasn't much, but it was a huge step for Near.**_

_**Apparently Near thinks there are more then one hacker and that they probably aren't even using the money, but just to get everyone's attention. He said he's got a lead but it will take some more time. **_

_**As long as he's careful, I'll be alright with anything he does.**_

_**We were talking in my room once again. About everything and nothing, he twirled my hair causing me to blush.**_

_**He smiled. "No matter how many times I do that you still have the same reaction. It's very attractive you know."**_

_**I looked down smiling.**_

_**He was quiet for a long time, he was…calculating something. **_

"_**Sage, do you trust me?" he asked.**_

_**I blinked, shocked. "Yes with my life."**_

"_**Then…could you tell me your true name please?" he asked.**_

_**I was quiet for a moment, but it was a no brainier of course I would tell him, but I at least had to pretend I was thinking about it. After a long moment I answered.**_

"_**On one condition, you tell me yours" **_

_**He sighed. "I was afraid you would say that."**_

_**I waited.**_

"_**I will tell you because I trust you, do not prove me wrong." he replied.**_

"_**No, you shouldn't even doubt me."**_

"_**I don't Sage, I just have to be careful."**_

"_**I understand. My real name is Sophia Labelle" **_

"_**Sophia… " He said studying it. "It suits you well, it's beautiful."**_

_**Once again I blushed. "Thanks, but I'd like to know your name."**_

_**He sighed. "My true name is Nate River."**_

_**My heart gave a jolt, Nate River, it flowed so well together, and the fact he could trust me with his name, made me love him that much more, if it were possible.**_

"_**I love it." I said honestly.**_

"_**You may only call me that when it's just us two, never in public, just like I won't with yours."**_

_**I nodded fiddling with the blankets, sitting across from him in the center of the bed.**_

"_**Though there is one more thing I wanted to tell you for a long time now." he admitted.**_

_**I raised a brow.**_

_**He leaned in and gave my lips a gentle peck, pulling back slightly so his lips still brushed against mine as he whispered, "I love you."**_

_**At first I couldn't move, I was just in total shock, but once it hit me, my heart squeezed, but in a good way. It was the first time someone told me they loved me since Dad died. I felt my eyes get glossy.**_

"_**I love you too Near. I've been wanting to say it for so long but I've been to much of a coward." I said wiping a tear off my cheek. "I want to be with you, always"**_

_**And so we kissed, first softly but then harder, more passionately. He crawled on top of me, and I hooked a leg on his hip. Our tongues played, and all I could feel was his body pressed against mine. I wanted more of him, all of him. I put m fears away and started unbuttoning his shirt, this time though, he didn't stop me, and once I had finished the last button I opened his shirt to revel a perfectly sculpted torso, not exactly muscled but…beautiful. It left me breathless.**_

"_**N-Nate" I stuttered as I traced my hand down his chest, I felt him shudder.**_

_**He leaned in and started kissing my neck feverishly. I let out a small moan, feeling the excitement build in me. I started taking off my own pants when Near finally understood where I wanted this to go.**_

"_**Sophia, no" he said gasping for air.**_

"_**But why? I want you now, more than ever." I said panting.**_

"_**Because, I love you too much for you to make a decision like that when your not ready." he explained.**_

"_**But I am ready." I argued.**_

"_**There's no need to rush, when the time is right it'll happen, but for now, please stop pushing the subject."**_

_**Embarrassment flooded through me like a pool of water. "Near what's the real reason you won't have sex with me? Is it because your not attracted to me, please tell me, I've got a right to know!"**_

"_**Sophia… I am attracted to you, you have no idea the effect you have on me. I'm not going to have sex with you because not only do I think your not ready, I don't think I am either. Do you understand?"**_

_**I nodded.**_

"_**Good." he kissed my lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."**_

"_**Why can't you sleep in my bed?" I asked.**_

"_**Did you forget? I remember telling you I can't sleep without my feet touching the floor." he explained again.**_

"_**Oh yeah…"**_

"_**Promise me you'll see me tomorrow?" I asked.**_

"_**I promise"**_

_**A/N: Told you this chapter would be longer. ^_^ Please Review!!**_


End file.
